jackiechanadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Hak Foo
Hak Foo was one of the primary antagonists during the first two seasons of the Jackie Chan Adventures series. Appearance Hak Foo, also known as The Black Tiger is a rather tall and muscular man. He appears to be a foot taller than Jackie but slightly shorter than Tohru. He has spiked red hair, a thin mustache and chin beard, and habitually wears a blue muscle shirt and jeans. He wore a blue vest and red pantaloons in his first appearance, and when he joined the Dark Hand, had a costume change. Personality As a person, Hak Foo demonstrates a big ego, short-tempered and overconfidence to match; thus he is very condescending to minors and eager to pick any chance for a fight. But on one occasion in Season 2, where Jade had gotten hold of a demon archive and the Shadowkhan appeared, he was surprised when they turned on him and instead defended Jade. Because of his abilities and mannerisms, he often either impresses or intimidates others, and is shown to be much more capable than Finn, Chow and Ratso during their duties. However, the Enforcers are not afraid to mock him when things do not go his way, such as when he is first defeated as a Dark Chi Warrior, or when Chow first encounters his tiny Shadowkhan minions in series 4. History Season 1 Hak Foo first appears in The Dog and Piggy Show, after Tohru has just failed another mission to secure Shendu's Dog Talisman and destroyed the magical device used to detect them in the process. In order to get the work done more efficiently, Valmont hires Hak Foo (who has been working as a freelancer then) to recover the Pig Talisman from Bavaria, with Tohru for supervision. Tohru quickly grows resentful of Hak Foo's role and his condescending manner, but acted along. During his first encounter with Jackie Chan, Hak Foo manages to get the better of him, but he is subsequently trashed by Uncle, who was in possession of the Dog Talisman. He manages to defeat Uncle in the end, but re-encounters him again as both groups close in on the Pig Talisman. Hak Foo is the first to discover the Pig's power (namely firing fire-blasts from his eyes) and uses it in a technique he dubs "Heat Beam Eye-blast". Unfortunately, the power of heat beam eyes led to his defeat, as he and Tohru get literally crashed down, while the Chans escaped with the talisman. Season 2 After Shendu's first defeat, Valmont hires Hak Foo on a permanent basis as a lieutenant and field leader to the Enforcers following Tohru's defection. He continued to work for Valmont when he is possessed by Shendu's spirit. But after the eighth door was sealed, Hak Foo leaves and becomes a freelancer again. In Shrink Rap, he encounters the Chans again when he tries to steal the Armlets of Shiva, which make him grow two additional arms. In an attempt to get rid of him, Jade tries a Disappearing Spell on him, but accidentally shrinks both Hak Foo and Jackie instead, due to improperly casting the spell. Both Jackie and Hak Foo end up at the size of an ant and a melee right in Tohru's ear canal. Luckily both combatants are expelled before the spell is reversed, and after returning to normal size, Hak Foo tries to attack Jade this time - only for her to shrink him once more and traps him inside a jar. Season 3 In season 3, Hak Foo is transformed a Dark Chi Warrior by Daolon Wong when Finn, Ratso and Chow have proven themselves too incompetent once more, and is the only of the Enforcers completely comfortable with the change. He spends only two episodes in the Season. As a Dark chi warrior his already formidable powers are increased to massive levels. He become strong enough to cause craters and earthquakes and can leap so high he vanishes from view, and is so durable Tohru drops a huge rock on top of him, and it breaks over his head harmlessly. He was only defeated by uncle using the super strength of the ox talisman Season 4 In season 4, Hak Foo helped Tarakudo to recover the Oni Masks with the other Enforcers. There was a running joke in the season where Hak Foo wanted to possess a mask, but it always landed on someone else's face. When he finally obtained a mask, he summoned the mini khan, to his frustration. They later proved to be deadly as they could eat shadows, which would permanently render the victim unconscious (unless the mask was removed), as well as cause them to grow much larger. After losing the mask, he continues to work for Tarakudo. Season 5 In season 5, Hak Foo made his last appearance and helped the J-Team and the other Enforcers in the final battle against Drago. At that point, he was broke from never receiving payment from the evil forces he worked for and needed some kind of money. As he stated, "Hungry Gopher Digs Hole". At the end of the episode, it seems that he and the other Enforcers have switched to the good side. Powers and Abilities Hak Foo is a very skillful and brawny fighter, and a dangerous opponent to all who face him ... except for a minor hitch. Hak Foo has the habit of making up and shouting colorful metaphorical phrases whenever he commences an attack or a special action. One of his most commonly used catchphrases, for example, is "Angry crow takes flight!" whenever he makes a leaping attack with arms outstretched. On very rare occasion he changes tactics by shouting one phrase and executing a different move, but usually he prefers the most direct approach, which makes his tactics somewhat predictable. He even gives animal themed metaphors to non-combat things, for example, when waking up he yells "slumbering bear greets the dawn!" and when running away from something he says "bunny flees from vicious jackals." Even though his attack style is predictable, it is also adaptable, depending on the situation a new attack can be made at a moment's notice. For example, when fighting Jackie in space in the episode Shanghai Moon, he started to yell "Tiger lashes-," but ended up saying "through pudding?" when he moved far too slowly. Hak Foo is the only enforcer that does not fight with a weapon. Unlike Chow, Ratso, and Finn who also use a variety of weapons both as enforcers for Valmont and as Dark Chi Warriors for Daolon Wong, Hak Foo has never used any weapons on either occasion. He rarely uses Talisman magic in a fight because he considers himself to be so strong that he does not need to use them. However, he will use the Talismans if angered to the point of using them. Aside from his martial arts, Hak Foo has the knowledge of flying a helicopter. Appearances Season 1 *''The Dog and Piggy Show'' Season 2 *''The Stronger Evil'' *''The J-Team'' *''Jade Times Jade'' *''Rumble in the Big House'' *''And He Does His Own Stunts'' *''Queen of the Shadowkhan'' *''Shanghai Moon'' *''Armor of the Gods'' *''Tale of the Demon Tail'' *''The Eighth Door'' *''Demon World (Part 1)'' *''Shrink Rap'' Season 3 *''The Ox-Head Incident'' *''Animal Crackers'' *''Re-Enter the Dragon'' Season 4 *''The Masks of the Shadowkhan'' *''Samurai Ratso'' *''The Amazing T-Troop'' *''Black Magic'' *''Half a Mask of Kung-Fu'' *''The Shadow Eaters'' *''Deja Vu'' Season 5 *''The Powers That Be (Part 2)'' Quotes *''"Angry crow takes flight!" (most common phrase) *"Sting like scorpion!"'' *''"Hungry crane dives for shrimp!"'' *''"Black Tiger crushes Chan."'' (used when he defeated Jackie in their first encounter) *''"Monkey plucks two peaches!"'' *''"Gorilla snaps frail twig!"'' *''"Slumbering bear greets the dawn!" (used when immediately awoken by Jackie and Viper) *"Flying dragon corkscrew!"'' *''"Horse tail swatting flies!"'' *''"Snake cuts grass!"'' *''"Mad monkey kung-fu!"'' *''"Octopus fists of fury!"'' *''"Shredding lion claws!"'' *''"Minnow wallops whale!"'' *''"Mouse runs through maze!" (used when running through a building in Spain) *"Bunny flees from vicious jackals!" (used when running away from the Shadowkhan) *"Tiger lashes... through pudding?"'' (used when his attack was slowed down due to the efffects of space) Trivia *It is possible that his appearance is reference/spoof of "Super Gotenks" From "Dragon Ball Z", which would explain why he names his attacks. *He is the only enforcer to not be affiliated with Drago at any point. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Oni Wearers Category:Humans Category:Male Characters